Duchy of Capua
The Duchy of Capua was a Lombard Nation created in 443 by Alboin II, King of Lombardy , and granted to Pando I. In 549 Atenulf I invaded the Duchy of Salerno, annexed territory and forced it to pay tribute. This remained in place until Atenulf's death, when Sigo I of Salerno retook his lands from Capua, as well as annexed some Capuan lands and forced the Duke of Capua to pay him tribute. However internal sturggles weakened Salerno to a point where Capua's subjugation became only nominal, with no more tributes being paid after 591, though Capua still formally acknowledged the superioriy of Salerno until 657. In 950 Capua allied itself together with the Kingdom of Ivrea , the Duchy of Salerno, the Kingdom of Alba Longa and the Duchy of Savoy against the Duchyx of Spoleto. However the alliance was defeated and the territories of Capua were overrun and proclaimed annexed to Spoleto in 957 following the conquest of the city of Capua. However unlike the other territories annexed by Spoleto at the time, Capuans resisted conquest by the Spoletans. The dukes continued to rule from Riardo (till 1136) and then Letino (1136-1296). However most power was held by local warlords ruling in the cities of Parte, Cajazzo and Alife. Between 1004 and 1006 there was no Duke and the free regions of Capua, which had devolved into a loose union of semi independent cities and regions, were ruled unofficialy by Aribert, Prince of Cajazzo. Following the 1296 Peace between Savoy and Spoleto which defined mainland borders between the two states, Capua was ceeded to Savoy, where the Duchy of Capua was restored as a sub-national entity of Savoy. Citizens of Capuan origin, as well as Capuans themselves, are usualy treated with loathing by the rest of the population, and with a barely concealed unwilling tolerance by the authorities. List of Dukes * Pando I 443-470 * Pandulf I 470-489 * Lando I 489-513 * Pando II 513-528 * Landulf I 528-545 * Atenulf I 545-563 * Aloara I 563-581 * Landulf II 581-602 * Ademar I 602-630 * Atenulf II 630-654 * Pandulf II 654-690 * Landulf III 690-713 * Landulf IV 713-729 * Laidulf I 729-748 * Landulf V 748-772 * Landenulf I 772-796 * Lando II 796-817 * Landulf VI 817-841 * Pandulf III 841-867 * Aloara II 867-889 * Landulf VII 889-906 * Lando III 906-931 * Landulf VIII 931-957 Dukes ruling in Riardo * Gaimar I 957-981 * Landulf IX 981-1004 * Interregnum 1004-1006, Factual rule by Aribert, Prince of Cajazzo * Lando IV 1006-1020 * Pandulf IV 1020-1044 * Gaimar II 1044-1065 * Landulf X 1065-1085 * Landenulf II 1085-1111 * Aloara III 1111-1135 * Laidulf II 1135-1136 Dukes ruling in Letino * Landulf XI 1136-1157 * Gaimar III 1157-1182 * Pandulf V 1182-1206 * Atenulf III 1206-1232 * Landulf XII 1232-1279 * Pando III 1279-1296 (1296-1302) Restored Duchy * Pando III (1279-1296) 1296-1302 * Pandulf VI 1302-1338 * Laidulf III 1338-1362 * Pandenulf I 1362-1390 * Atenulf IV 1390-1418 * Aistulf I 1418-1455 * Atenulf V 1455-1493 * Pandenulf II 1493-1512 * Lando V 1512-1546 * Agilulf I 1546-1581 * Landulf XIII 1581-1610 * Aistulf II 1610-1644 * Pandenulf III 1644-1671 * Pando IV 1671-1700 * Agilulf II 1700-1726 * Gaimar IV 1726-1751 * Ademar II 1751-1790 * Pandenulf IV 1790-1821 * Atenulf VI 1821-1849 * Landulf XIV 1849-1882 * Laidulf IV 1882-